


Mother Riddell

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Series: NSFW Bingo - 2018 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Found Family, Internalized Homophobia, Keithcest, M/M, Religious Guilt, Selfcest, Terrible Foster Homes, Voyeurism, actual lube as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Keith bounced through a few foster homes, but one left him hating a part of himself- the part that just might like dicks.And by 'might'... he means 'definitely'.Coran's little "Team Bonding Exercise" from Keith's POV(s)





	Mother Riddell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spaceflowerprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceflowerprincess/gifts).



> There are very pointed remarks in here. It deals with internalized homophobia as a result of the more extreme religious beliefs. I _do not use any slurs._ They are referred to in a general sense. The tracts I picked don't technically exist, but they are things I got to hear as I went through life... So if you're sensitive to any of that, please don't read it and hurt your heart.
> 
> Dedicated to Spaceflowerprincess for requesting the other parts to the Team Bonding story! 
> 
> You don't really _need_ to read the other one if you don't mind just accepting that there are three Keiths.
> 
> This is for the "Foster Home" spot on my Keith Bingo Card.  
> and the "Sexual Discovery" spot on my NSFW Bingo Card.  
> 

Keith had finally dragged his other selves into his room. The dumb one had taken forever to pull away from the room that the Lance’s were in.

He looked at them both- the dumb one had managed to ditch the undershirt and was just wearing the red jacket and his tight black jeans.

The other one instantly brought him back to the summer he turned 15. Right before Shiro found him and dragged him to the Garrison. He had been with the Riddell family for almost two years- the only foster home that actually kept him for longer than a few weeks since he was a ‘trouble child’.

Before that, he was pretty sure he was gay. He had spent most of puberty having wet dreams about the hot guys in the next grade up. He had posters of boys that the orphanage thought were his idols- his aspirations.

In reality, they were his jerk-off material.

Then the Riddell matriarch came into his life.

She insisted on starched shirts- even undershirts- and shined shoes. The doors were only on during inspection time because _‘teenage boys are easily tempted to sin’_ and she needed to be sure no one so much as jerked off. (The incredibly thin blankets helped her easily see if things were happening as well.)

And here part of him was- doing his best to smooth out the shirt he was wearing and hiding the leather jacket. She always caught him, but she never did figure out where he hid that thing.

He would find new pamphlets about _‘Don’t Raise Your Hands to God If You’ve Dirtied Them’_ and _‘Would_ **_You_** _be Turned to a Pillar of Salt?’_ every time he snuck out.

He was brought to Church every Sunday where he was informed that 144,000 people will go to heaven. But they never told him if that was the forever number, the weekly number… maybe even the daily number.

As much as he  _knew_ that his friends at school were Christians too and didn’t believe the same way, the posters slowly disappeared.

 _Mother Riddell_ (as she insisted on being called) felt she had ‘saved him from an unholy path’ and helped him plan his future.

He remembered sitting there looking up to see the one from the final poster he ripped off his wall- Takashi Shirogane, the golden boy of the Galaxy Garrison.

The club-boy Keith was shaking his shoulder, trying to pull his attention. “She’s not here anymore.”

“I know that, idiot.”

“We always did favor hiding behind our insults, hm?” Club-boy insisted.

“Mother Riddell said _insults are the last resort of insecure people trying to appear confident in their weak position.”_

Keith snorted at that. “I remember.”

The three of them sat on the bed together.

Club-boy spoke up. “I mean, we all remember.”

Keith shuddered at the memories… the strange punishments she insisted on, the diet, the prayers. He shook the thoughts away. “Coran said we had to resolve our biggest internal conflict. So. I think it’s pretty easy to sort.”

Keith realized thirty minutes and fifteen thrown punches later that he was _impossible_ to reason with. Club-boy had stripped naked and was trying to talk preacher’s-kid into touching his dick.

As funny as it was, neither was going to be swayed by the other. And the constant stream of disgusting thoughts flowing from Preacher’s-kid was frightening.

He knew, _of course, he knew,_ that those thoughts were buried in his subconscious. Every time he tried to sneak off into an empty classroom with a cute boy, those pamphlets would flash through his mind. It got him into more than one fight.

And he wasn’t even sure he  _believed_ in heaven and hell.

But both sure seemed to be keen on not letting him get off anyway.

He just never really  _listened_ to that vile part of him. Not really.

“Enough. Both of you sit down.”

Both looked over to him.

“You’re both wrong.” Club-boy pouted at him and preacher’s-kid crossed his arms and scowled.

Keith paced in front of them. “All that shit she drilled into our head… It’s disgusting. We all know we don’t believe it. If God exists, then why the fuck would they care about what naturally came into our head? We didn’t have anyone to tell us who to like, right?”

They both shook their head in response.

“Exactly. So how would that work? Follow our instinct and get sent to hell? No.”

He tossed a blanket onto club-boy. “And you. No helicopters. _Ever._ That’s just _no."_

Keith pulled them in close as he sat on the bed. “I was kind of hoping that would work… I mean, the whole ‘gay’ thing was the big conflict here, right?”

The other two nodded at him until club-boy smirked and leaned over to preacher’s-kid, whispering in his ear. He blushed deep crimson before turning to Keith.

Club-boy climbed into his lap, letting the blanket fall away. “Maybe you need to  _know for sure._ Then we’ll disappear.”

Logically, Keith knew that was a stupid idea. There was something else he was missing. But his dick… wasn’t all that big on logic.

Really, it was just big on the friction of a boy in his lap. A naked boy.

A very wiggly naked boy.

Preacher’s-kid seemed more than happy to take part in a different kink of his- sitting off to the side and keeping his eyes glued on them.

Club-boy tugged at his jacket and then his shirt, finally straddling him when he was shirtless. Keith turned them to show off better, knowing the view he wanted. He was rewarded with a groan from the chair.

Keith pulled back before club-boy could kiss him. “Okay. Before we do anything, I need a name for you besides _club-boy.”_

He laughed. “Go with Yorak. Mom wanted to name us that anyway.”

Now, if Keith was thinking, he might object. But again- his dick… not all that big on ‘logic’.

He led Yorak’s hips against his, prolonging the drag of their dicks together before he pulled Yorak off to get the rest of the way naked. He quickly pulled Yorak back into his lap once he was settled.

He was pushed onto his back and allowed Yorak to pin his hands down while they kissed, resting his ass on Keith's crotch.

"Okay, I think we'll remember both feelings when this is over. Well, I hope so." 

Keith nodded. "Yeah, but just in case, you should finger me." 

He heard another groan from the chair and glanced over to see the third part of them already pulling his cock out to stroke. "Go on, don't mind me." 

Keith nodded again and pulled Yorak into another kiss, pointing to the drawer and hoping preacher's-kid wasn't clueless. The lube bottle tossed at them a few seconds later had Keith thanking Lance for his odd sense of... whatever it was that made him give Keith lube. Yorak twisted it open and sat between Keith's legs, drawing his ass up onto a pillow. 

Yorak gently pressed into him, starting with just his middle finger. Keith focused on the odd sensation- even though they were  _his fingers_ \- they felt different at this angle. He wiggled as Yorak explored, seeming to enjoy being able to press all over without hurting his wrist. 

Once Yorak was able to add a second finger, he leaned over and started to kiss Keith again. He was leaking all over his stomach as Yorak massaged his prostate, trying a bunch of different motions- Keith liked when he was kept steady pressure as he moved his finger side to side. 

"Stroke him." 

Keith and Yorak both looked over, he was staring them down and licking his lips. 

"Maybe _you_ should."

Keith raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on. I know we like to watch, but-"

Yorak cut him off with a kiss that was more for show than anything else, pulled apart as far as they could while keeping contact. It didn't feel the best, but the sound it drew from preacher's-kid made up for it. He felt the mattress dip down and soon there was a hand wrapping around him. It was awkward, the grip should have been perfect, but it was enough to have him spilling all over his chest. 

The other two were quick to follow, and it was odd to have his chest covered in cum, knowing it was all technically his.

He glanced at the two parts of himself that were at war and pulled them in close, not caring if the mess spread on them all. 

What had taken two years to seep into every part of his being, destroying the parts of him that he hadn’t yet perfected, took three times longer to begin to chip away at. And with that thought, Keith watched as his two slices faded away.

The next morning he took the first step when they were talking about what they learned- he finally vocalized what he’d know for close to a decade. It wasn’t a big surprise when everyone smiled and moved on, knowing a big fuss wasn’t what Keith needed.

Mother Riddell never cared what Keith needed, always calling herself his family.

But now he knew what real family was.

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
> So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
